Unconquerable Souls
by pryingeyes
Summary: The connection was undeniable. As soon as he kissed her it was as if everything snapped into place. That one small kiss made Chloe feel alive, free, and exactly where she belonged . With Davis, the man who would destory the world. Warning: Will get darker
1. Once More With Feeling

**Title: Unconquerable Souls**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Chloe/Jimmy, Davis/Chloe/Doom**

**Summary:She felt it. Chloe could deny it all she wanted but it was there, the connection. As soon as he kissed her it was as if everything snapped into place. That one small kiss made her feel alive, free, and as if she was exactly where she belonged. With Davis, with Doomsday, the man who would destroy the world. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of the story**

Chloe turned to her side to face her future husband. She watched him as he slept peacefully. How could Jimmy just lie there so calm while thoughts kept swirling around her head?

Try as she might, Chloe couldn't forget the brief kiss she had shared with Davis. She knew it was wrong but that one kiss had more feeling in it than any she had shared with Jimmy. He had awoken something inside of her that actually scared her. The passion she felt had overwhelmed her and made her want more.

Then there was the feeling that she wished she could forget. The darkness that she felt had excited her. It made her feel powerful and as though together they could accomplish anything.

Chloe shook her head trying to clear the dangerous thoughts in her mind. She rose slowly in bed careful not to wake Jimmy.

She made her way into the bathroom and switched on the light. Chloe looked at her reflection in the mirror, searching for any changes. She didn't look any different but she felt as though she were completely new person. It was as though something inside her was slowly crawling it's way out, something sinister.

"Come on Chloe, snap out of it," she whispered to herself.

Chloe turned on the faucet and splashed water on her face. Hoping that it could somehow cleanse her treacherous thoughts.

Davis's words flashed into her mind.

_When you forgot about everyone else in your life, who did you come to for help? It was me, you came to me. _

Chloe didn't understand why she had only remembered Davis. She wanted to blame it on Braniac, but she felt that somehow it was Davis that she could trust. No one else.

_There is some sort of connection between us Chloe and I know that you feel it too._

Chloe closed her eyes to block out the thoughts when a sudden pain shot through her head. Startled she brought her hands to her head, trying to rub the pain away. It began to get worse, pulsing through her mind. Chloe felt as though someone had stuck a knife in and twisted. She gritted her teeth to keep from screaming when the pain was suddenly gone.

Releasing her head Chloe began to walk out when images began to pop into her head. She saw a man with his hand on a grave, though she couldn't see him or the name on the grave. The image faded only to be replaced by another. This one showed a child standing alone, surrounded by fire. Finally a hand appeared gripping a knife, blood trickling down it.

Just as soon as the images appeared, they were gone. Leaving Chloe feeling confused, horrified, and mildly curious. She didn't know what the images meant or where they came from. Giving a frustrated sigh, Chloe returned to bed.

She didn't know what was happening to her and it was beginning to scare her. Chloe once again looked over at the man beside her and felt a rush of affection towards him. She knew that she really did love him, if not in the same way as he loved her. But she had to figure out what was going on and why she felt this strange pull towards Davis.

_I am not ready to let you go. I will wait for as long as it takes._

Settling in, Chloe decided that tomorrow she would find Davis and sort everything out, before things went too far.

**Okay so this little story just popped into my mind after watching Abyss. I have all sorts of ideas running through my mind and I have a feeling this story is going to get a little dark. Well anyway, hope you liked it. Tell me what you think! -Mals**


	2. Breathe You In

**Okay so I want to thank everyone for there wonderful reviews. They really meant a lot especially since this has been my favorite story to write. I wrote each one of you a note at the end of this chapter cause i really appreciated your input. Well I have a tendency to take a while to update but this story is really growing on me. So it'll probably be updated reguraly. Oh and how great was Bride? The ending scene was so awesome right? Chloe's smile in the end just gave me goosebumps lol. Anyway hope you enjoy the latest installment!**

There was always an ache. A dull yearning deep inside him that he had learned to ignore. Davis knew there were things about himself that he couldn't explain. Things that normal people didn't feel. Like why he sometimes had dreams of the people he helped, only in the dreams he was the one inflicting the pain on them.

It was then that the ache would begin to pulse through his entire body. Like a beast trying to claw it's way out. Images of torn flesh and the sound of breaking bones made the beast inside howl, fighting it's way to the surface.

Waking up from those dreams left Davis feeling horrified and frightened. He was scared of what was in him, the darkness that he kept hidden. But another part of him felt excited by it. He could almost smell the blood and it thrilled him. That more than anything made him feel wrong and terrified of what he could become.

His one saving grace was Chloe, the woman who made him feel like less of monster. Just the thought of her made Davis's blood run hot, his skin tingle in anticipation of their next encounter. She was so beautiful and caring and strong. Davis had never met anyone like her before.

The connection he felt with her was unlike anything he had ever felt before, it made him feel… whole. When Davis had confessed his true feelings to Chloe he felt like a weight was lifted. Then hearing her try to deny it had made the beast inside him roar. He pushed it down for her sake, not wanting her to see the monster he could become.

Having Chloe turn her back on him after he had just poured his soul out to her, made Davis feel as though he had been torn in half. A red hot anger coursed through his entire body. He could still feel it inside of him every time he thought of that moment. How she denied what they so obviously had, all for the sake of a man that could never love her like Davis does.

Just thinking of Jimmy made Davis's veins pulse and his hands clench, forcing himself to stay in control. He could feel his bones shifting, his skin bubbling. Sweat began to drip from his body, running down his bare torso. Davis staggered to his feet, pushing off of the bed. He stumbled towards his kitchen, falling into the counter.

Davis reached for a glass, gripping it tight while straining to keep the beast away. His grip tightened, shattering the glass. He could hear the crunch of the glass rubbing together. The sound awaking memories locked deep inside his subconscious. Flashes of images blinked in front of him. Mutilated bodies and blood seeping from each one of them crossed into his mind. Davis growled, feeling his body lose control.

His eyes began to turn red, when a loud knock rang through his apartment. Davis's head whipped towards the door, his body tensing for a moment before it relaxed. He sniffed the air, recognizing her scent. His body instantly calmed feeling her presence.

Davis brushed the glass from his hand, not failing to notice his skin remained unscathed. He quickly walked to the door, flinging it open. And there she was, standing in front of him looking more beautiful than he remembered.

"Chloe," Davis smiled.

His smile fell slowly as he took in her serious expression. Davis moved aside to let her in and after a moment's hesitation she stepped through the door. Shutting it behind him, he turned to face her.

Studying her face, Davis could see that she had a lot on her mind. He took a step towards her only for her to back away. His face dropped and his heart twisted at her rejection.

Chloe frowned noticing his pained face. She gave him a small smile in apology.

"Davis," Chloe started. "I came here to clear things up."

When he didn't interrupt, Chloe continued speaking.

"What happened the other day was a mistake. It was a moment of weakness on both our parts. I'm getting married in a few days. To the man I love, who loves me"

"I know you think that there is some sort of connection between us. But whatever you're feeling, it's not that."

Chloe paused to look at Davis, trying to gage his reaction. His face was completely blank, devoid of any emotion. After a moment's hesitation she continued.

"Why don't we just pretend like it never happened? We can just go back to being friends and everything can return to normal," Chloe said desperately.

Davis almost scoffed at Chloe's statement. _Normal_? There was nothing normal about him, and there was certainly nothing normal about the way he felt about Chloe. He longed for her, he hungered for her. His feelings for Chloe were beyond anything he had ever felt before. The intensity scared Davis almost as much as the darkness inside himself scared him.

Chloe watched the emotions play over Davis's face. The disbelief, the anger, the confusion, and something she couldn't place.

His eyes darkened as they settled on her face. He took another step closer, this time Chloe didn't move. She was mesmerized by his gaze, his eyes held so much intensity that she couldn't look away. Standing just a foot from each other now, Chloe finally noticed his lack of attire. Her eyes ran over his bare torso, taking in the deep grooves of his muscles. Her cheeks flamed when she realized what she was doing. Her gaze returned to Davis's face, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"I've doubted many things in my life Chloe. But if there is one thing that I know is true, it's how I feel about you."

"My whole life I've felt this hole inside of me. Like I was never complete and would never _be_ complete. Then I met you, and it was as if I was finally whole" Davis whispered, his voice laced with emotion.

Chloe's breath caught in her throat, the passion behind his words leaving her speechless. She didn't want to understand or find truth in his words, but it was as though he had reached into her soul. Deep down she knew that she had those same intense feelings for him but never wanted to admit it. Hearing him say it aloud just confirmed everything she had been feeling.

"Tell me you don't feel it, that it's all in my mind." Davis said.

Chloe frowned looking away from him. Davis brought his hand to her cheek, guiding her face back towards him. Chloe stared into his eyes, unable to look away.

"You can't, can you?" he continued. "It's too strong, Chloe. Why deny yourself? This is right, this is how it should be"

Davis lowered his head, slowly closing the gap between them. Chloe felt herself leaning towards him as well. Davis stopped just before his lips touched hers, leaving an almost non-existent space between them. Chloe looked at him confused, eyes searching his own. Davis replied with a small smile, his hand sliding from her cheek to caress the nape of her neck.

Chloe's eyes fluttered closed reveling in the feel of his fingers. Davis's lips trailed down her neck, barely touching her skin. Shivers ran through Chloe's body from the feel of his butterfly kisses. She brought both her hands to his head, running her fingers through his hair. Davis sighed at the contact, bringing his face back towards Chloe's.

Chloe's eyes snapped opened at the loss of Davis's lips on her skin. She was met with his deep, lustful gaze. Davis pulled her closer, her body pressed against his. He growled deeply feeling the soft curves of her body against his own. Unable to take anymore he closed the gap, crushing his lips against hers.

Unlike their first kiss, which was sweet and short, this kiss was all fire and passion. Chloe responded eagerly, her mouth working furiously against his. Her hands roamed over his chest, massaging the bare skin. Davis groaned at the feeling of her soft hands against his hard body. He wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up. Chloe's legs automatically wrapped around his torso.

Davis backed her into the wall, tearing his lips away from hers. He kissed his way down her throat, stopping to gently suck at her pulse point. The sensation causing Chloe to whimper. Chloe pulled his face up, bringing their lips together again. Just as Davis began to began to remove her shirt, a shrill ringing sounded through the apartment. Chloe pulled away from Davis, her face confused before realizing what the sound was.

"Just ignore it," Davis pleaded, his lips once again finding their way back to her neck.

Chloe sighed at the contact, almost forgetting why they stopped. The ringing began again, breaking Chloe from her haze. Unwrapping her legs from Davis, Chloe reached down into her purse which she had dropped at some point. Reaching into the bag, she pulled out her cell phone. Looking at the caller I.D. that read Jimmy, she gasped tears springing to her eyes.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we just did that," Chloe cried. "I just cheated on my fiancé."

"Look Chlo-"

"No I don't want to hear it, this shouldn't have happened. I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't even think about Jimmy." Chloe's voice broke.

"Don't you think there's a reason you didn't think about him. There's a reason you came over here and this happened. This wasn't a mistake. We're meant to be together, I know it and you know it in your heart too," Davis whispered the last part, his eyes shining.

Chloe shook her head, tears falling down her face. Davis laid his hands on her waist, pulling her into him. Chloe tried pulling away, she laid her hands on his chest pushing his body away. Davis just pulled her body closer until finally Chloe stopped struggling. She laid her head on his chest, her tears soaking his skin.

"I just don't know what to do," she whispered against him. "I feel all these things I shouldn't and am seeing things that aren't right. I'm scared Davis, I don't know what to do anymore."

Davis brushed her hair with his hands, trying to comfort her.

"It's going to be okay Chloe. I'm here and we'll get through this together, I promise."

Chloe stiffened at his words, Jimmy's innocent face popping into her mind. She quickly pulled away from Davis's comforting embrace.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry. I… I have to go," Chloe stuttered.

She grabbed her purse and quickly opened the door, running out before Davis could even move. The sound of the door slamming reverberated through the room. Davis stood alone, shock coursing through his body. She was gone. He stumbled towards the door, his body strangely drained of energy. He slid down the door, falling into a heap onto the ground. His head fell back against the door, eyes open wide in disbelief. He had her, she was in his arms and now she was gone... just like that. He dropped his head into his hands.

An anguished cry fell from his lips. His heart clenched painfully, his body hummed in regret. His stomach tightened, his head began to pound. The pain was the most unimaginable Davis had ever experienced before. It was million of hot pins sinking into his skin, it was drowning in air, it was death while living . His body began to shake uncontrollably and for the first time in his life, Davis Bloom truly cried.

**So there it is, the 2nd chapter. I enjoyed writing and think it turned out all right. Not sure i really captured Chloe's feelings for Davis but i got so wrapped up in writing from his point of view. Anyway hope you guys liked it at least a little :). Send me a review and tell me what u think. They truly do make me feel good and your support makes me want to write better and faster. So thanks. -Mals**

**Oh and shout outs to the ppl who reviewed.**

**_lj- thank you and i am thinking of putting chloe's powers in the story i'm just not sure which ones and how i would bring them about. but be on the look out_**

**_violent-smurf- your review totally made me laugh and i agree completely. I am a little tired of clark and his good ole farm boy persona and self righteous attitude. im loving the davis/doom part of smallville. hence the story. thanks again for the review_**

**_kotary- yes i am definately planning on making this story really dark but hopefully in a way that people will understand and come to enjoy. thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter_**

**_kit merlot- thank you for your review and i hope you enjoy where im going with this_**

**_shining friendship- thank you so much. glad you liked it. yeah chloe and davis have amazing chemistry, i want to say maybe the best ever on the show. i loved bride, how'd u like it?_**

**_lalashivers- thanks, happy you loved it. yeah i think it's time chloe left jimmy for that hunk of love davis too lol_**

**_akizakuru blossum- this is my favorite pairing now even though i kind of like jimmy/chloe as well. but chloe deserves someone like davis, who can be there for her. i'm glad you have someone like that in your life as well. it's a special thing to find, so don't let go of it. i wish you and him all the best. hope you enjoyed the chapter_**

**_saderia- your totally welcome and thank you for your review. hope you like the new chapter_**

**_stephycats- so glad that you liked the story and i really liked your idea about chloes flashes being memories of davis's life. i almost considered changing my idea to that one. it could be really interesting. hope you enjoyed the chapter_**

**_rosel- thank you for your review. i always love when they begin with wow. glad you liked the 1st chapter. i hope dark fics don't bother you too much cause this one will be one. i hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you continue to read it_**

**_horselovertw- no this is going to be a story, hopefully a good one lol. i know, chloe and davis have such amazing chemistery together. it's definately nice to watch. hope you liked the new addition_**

**_norrific- thanks for coming check out my story. really appreciate it. hope you enjoyed the new chapter_**


	3. Wall In Your Heart

**Well i've been really busy working and learning how to snowboard so i haven't had the time to update. but last night i just got some inspiration. i hope u all like the new chap and don't forget to tell me what u think. oh the italics are dream state if u were wondering. p.s. shoutouts are at the bottom!!**

Chloe's hands shook as she unlocked the door to the Isis Foundation. Unable to return home to Jimmy after leaving Davis's, she went to the place she knew she could be alone for a while.

Chloe stumbled through the door, quickly closing it. She walked over to the couch flopping down on to it. Running her hands through her hair, Chloe tried to calm her racing heart. She didn't know whether it was beating so fast from her recent encounter with Davis or from worrying that Jimmy would find out about what happened.

Suddenly feeling tired, Chloe fell back against the couch. She stretched out her body rolling on to her side. Her eyes fluttered closed, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

_There was nothing but darkness surrounding her. Chloe moved around trying to find some sort of light. Her hand bumped into something hard and smooth. Wrapping her hand around it she realized it was a door knob. Chloe slowly turned it, curious about what was on the other side._

_Bright light streamed into the darkness, temporarily blinding Chloe. She cupped her hand around her eyes, trying to see. Her eyes quickly adjusted, taking in her surroundings. _

_Chloe realized she was in the Kent barn. Climbing her way up the ladder, her face softened remembering the past. Her gaze landed on a picture of her, Clark, and Pete. She smiled thinking of simpler days. Her smile disappeared thinking of how much things have changed since then._

_She found her way to the barn window, looking out at the miles of field. A sense of peace washed over her. The familiar smell of country and a bit of Clark filling her senses. A creak from the stairs made Chloe's head whip around._

"_Hey Chloe," Clark smiled at her throwing his coat on the desk chair. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm not sure actually, kind of just ended up here," she smiled softly._

_Clark furrowed his eyebrows at her cryptic response. Shrugging to himself, he went to sit on the couch. Motioning Chloe over, he patted the spot next to him. Chloe smiled and plopped down next to Clark, playfully bumping his shoulder._

"_Well Chloe you know you're always welcome here"_

"_Thanks Clark," Chloe's gaze returned to the window._

_A comfortable silence settled over them. The sun fading slowly, casting a ray of colors in the barn. Clark studied Chloe watching the way the light danced across her face. _

"_Is there something on your mind Chlo?"_

_Chloe returned her gaze to Clark, her smile dimming slightly._

"_I was just wondering how my life would be if things had been different," Chloe sighed._

"_What do you mean?" Clark asked confused._

_Chloe sighed standing up. She walked to Clark's desk, her hands running over the wood. Picking up a lead box, she fiddled with the clasp on the front. Chloe didn't notice the panicked look on Clark's face._

"_Don't you ever wish that you could change things, go back and do it differently?" _

_Clark kept his eyes on the box in Chloe's hand. He hoped she didn't open it, knowing what was inside. His mind finally registered her question, knowing that if anyone knew about that situation it would be him._

"_Yeah I guess we all would like to turn back time Chloe, but that's not the way things work. Things happen for a reason. Where's all this coming from Chloe?"_

_Chloe looked down studying the box in her hand. She unlatched the clasp, pulling the top open. Her gaze fell on to the meteor rock, she ran her fingers over it. A tingle ran through her body, a feeling of power. _

_Clark's face tightened in pain, he recoiled from Chloe. Chloe turned towards Clark, an eyebrow raised in question._

"_What's wrong Clark?" Chloe asked innocently._

"_I…um can you…close the lid Chloe, please." Clark's voice strained trying to keep breathing evenly._

_Chloe began to walk closer to Clark, watching as he kept backing up until he landed on the couch. He was doubled over in pain, silently begging Chloe to stop._

"_You know Clark, I've been feeling as though you're keeping something from me. Like there's this huge secret that you won't let me in on." Chloe said her voice dripping with venom. "Know anything about that?"_

_Clark looked at Chloe confused by her sudden change. Chloe smirked at him, she looked down at the lead box in her hand. Reaching in it she removed the rock and examined in her hands. Clark began to sweat and his body jerked in pain._

"_I always wondered how these little rocks could contain so much power." Chloe wondered aloud._

"_I mean one minute someone is a normal average person and the next they have superhuman abilities," Chloe looked over at Clark. "Makes you kind of wonder who's out there walking around with god like powers"_

"_Chloe…please," Clark whispered in agony._

"_I gave you a chance to tell me the truth Clark and you lied right to my face so many times." Chloe growled harshly thrusting the meteor rock onto Clark's chest. _

"_Did you really think I wouldn't find out? What makes you think you have the right to try and control my life, take away my memories?" Chloe leaned over Clark, brushing a lock of hair from his forehead. Smiling menacingly, she grabbed the back of his hair and tugged his face forward._

_Clark groaned in pain, bewildered and scared by Chloe's sudden personality change. He could feel his body becoming heavy. He tried pulling away from Chloe but was too weak._

"_I know what you are Clark Kent and more importantly, I know how to kill you."_

_Clark shuddered at the intense hate behind her words. He couldn't understand why Chloe was acting like this, she was his friend not the enemy. It had to be someone else, it couldn't really be Chloe._

"_Who are you," Clark gasped out. "You can't be Chloe, what have you done with her?"_

_Chloe laughed releasing Clark's head. She stood up and walked over towards the barn window. Leaning against the wooden door she looked out over the Kent property. Clark was so lucky, he lived the perfect life. His parents had always loved him and were there for him. Though Jonathan was now gone Clark at least had him for most of his life. _

_Clark had everything he could possibly want and he took it all for granted. Sabotaging it all by trying to make things just a little bit better. Didn't he understand? He didn't need to alter anything, his life was already perfect. _

"_Sorry to disappoint you Clark but I'm all Chloe. I guess I've just finally opened my eyes and seen you for who you really are"_

"_I never wanted it to come to this Clark but if only you had been honest with me, none of this would be happening." Chloe sighed. "I really am sorry but this is only the beginning. I wish you had just left well enough alone. But now things are going to change and not for the better. At least not for you."_

_Chloe walked over to Clark bending down till she was eye level. She looked into his eyes, seeing confusion, betrayal, pain, and still through it all love. Chloe shook her head in amazement. Even after all this Clark still looked for the best and somehow cared for her. That's what made him weak, and Chloe was done being weak. _

_Chloe stood up glancing down at Clark in pity. She turned away and made her way towards the stairs. Hearing Clark whisper her name, she looked back at him. _

_He looked at her desperately, hoping she would take it all back. Chloe stood there for a moment before finally opening her mouth to say something._

"_You brought this upon yourself Clark, remember that"_

_With those final words, she descended down the stairs. Her face breaking into a bitter smile as she heard Clark's shallow breaths. He began to shout her name, voice full of pain._

"_Chloe…Chloe!" _

"Chloe…Chloe"

Eyes darting open Chloe felt someone shaking her. Blinking to clear her sleep riddled mind, she finally noticed Clark standing over her. An amused smile on his face as he held his hand out.

Grabbing it Chloe let him tug her into a standing position. She looked around forgetting where she was. Recognizing the Isis Foundation, Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. All that had been a dream. It had seemed so real though. Chloe was brought back from her thoughts as she heard Clark calling her name.

"Chloe are you there," Clark smiled waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yeah sorry, just got lost in my thoughts. What are you doing here anyway?"

Waiting for his answer, Chloe walked to the back of the office. Reaching her files she began sifting through them. Trying to keep busy so she wouldn't have to look at Clark, Chloe didn't want him to look at her and see what she had been dreaming.

"Well I went to your place to see if you wanted to grab lunch but no one was there. So I headed over here hoping to find you," Clark replied. "Found you on the couch, you were pretty out of it."

Chloe's hands trembled as she remembered the strange dream. She looked around the office trying to avoid Clark's face.

"Yeah I came in to get some work done but I didn't get much sleep last night so I decided to take a little nap," Chloe said running her hands through her hair.

Clark looked at Chloe suspiciously, noticing her strange behavior. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay Chloe?" he asked concerned.

Chloe finally looked at him, nodding her head. She plastered a fake smile on to reassure him. It must have worked because Clark's face broke out into a smile too.

'I'm just anxious about the wedding. Trying to get everything ready," Chloe reassured him feeling guilty as she said the words. Her recent encounter with Davis flashing through her mind, making her face flush.

"Well don't worry Chloe everything is going to be great. In a few days you'll be Mrs. Jimmy Olsen." Clark smiled at Chloe.

Chloe tried to smile back but just hearing those words, Mrs. Jimmy Olsen. Her stomach tightened at the idea. It wasn't right, she couldn't feel happy hearing herself being described as the wife of Jimmy.

"Yeah you're right, just nervous I guess," Chloe half-heartedly said.

"Well that's to be expected. Anyway, you busy hear or can you take time off to have lunch with a friend?" Clark asked hopefully.

"I guess I can make time, as long as said friend is paying," Chloe teased.

"Hmm alright, I think that could be arranged," Clark smiled. "Let's go, I'm starving!"

Chloe laughed at Clark's enthusiasm, her earlier guilt disappearing slightly. It was just a dream after all. Clark wasn't keeping anything from her and she didn't feel any hate for him. Chloe just couldn't explain where all that came from.

"You coming?" Clark stood by the door looking at her expectantly.

Chloe gave him a sincere smile and nodded. She followed him out, taking a final glance at the couch where she slept. Suppressing the urge to shudder, Chloe closed the door behind her. Whatever was going on with her she just wanted it to go away. Maybe then she could forget about Davis and the feelings he evoked inside her. At least she hoped she could forget, somehow Chloe didn't think she would. It felt like it was just the beginning.

**So i'm not too sure about this chapter. I think it's more of a filler than anything. Sorry there was no Davis/chloe action. there will be soon though. I just wanted to show a preview of what Chloe may become. I think it was a little harsh but effective. so tell me what you think and if u have any questions ill be sure to answer them in my shoutout in the next chappi. dont forget reviews make me update sooner! thanx -Mals**

**Akizakura Blossum**- Aww ur review totally warmed my heart lol. Glad you liked the phrase "death while living" it was one of my fav parts of chap 2. It just popped into my head. as for ur questions, yes i do have experience in the romance department but not like the consuming kind i write about here. ive also learned stuff from reading as well, that definately helps. i would have to say yes that experience does help in writing but it's not necessary. in fact, ur probably a better writer if u haven't had any experience and yet are still able to write a good fic. well hope that helped and hope u liked the update!

**Supergirl0830**- I know what you mean, they are definately an epic romance. That's also my main reason for watching the show now. I'm glad you like this, it's actually my first dark fic so i'm kinda nervous about writing it. I totally get what your saying about Davis. It's so hard to not like him even though he's supposed to be evil. Cause he really tries to keep the darkness at bay, but he was just dealt the wrong hand. thanx for puttin me on alert. hope u like the new chap!

**Stephycats7785**- Glad you like the second part. Your welcome for the shout out. I love hearing what ppl have to say and think they deserve some recognition. hope u liked the new chap!

**Shining Friendship**- Thanks so much for ur review, glad u like chap 2. i was hopin i got their chemistry right. i agree abyss was better than bride but the ending to bride was goosebump inducing lol. i just checked out ur story. really good. u'll see my review :) hope u liked the update!

**Saderia**-well thanx for the review. i wasnt sure if u were talking bout the episode bride or my fic but thanx all the same. hope u enjoyed the new chap!

**Kit Merlot**- Thank you so much. your review was awesome. im glad u like how i portrayed davis, i was hoping i went the right route for him. yeah jimmy is a bit of a problem. hope u like wat i did w/ the new chap. sorry no chavis action yet but itll come soon

**lily**- your review made me laugh a good bit. yea jimmy has the worst timing and chloe and davis are most definately hot together, scorching even. well hope u liked the new chappie

**mylove24**- yea jimmy kinda sucks huh? lol the chemistry between chloe and davis is off the charts on the show. i hope i did them justice. and thank u for saying please, i love the politeness. made me update faster lol

**maria102375**- glad u loved chap 2 and the story. hope this one is to ur liking as well. yeah davis's character is by far my fav male character in all seasons. it would have been nice having him there to be with chloe in the beginning yeah

**pace1818**- hmm can't reveal anything yet. u may be right and maybe not. read and review to find out. glad u like the scene between chloe and davis. yea it would be nice if something like that happened on the show but i doubt it. hope u like the new chap!

**Baily007**- well im glad u found my story and liked it. and another one with the please. im lovin the politeness, makes me update faster. hope u like the new installment


End file.
